Verward (JINSEOB)
by tryss
Summary: JINSEOB's fanfiction collection. Wanna One!Park Woojin X Yuehua!Ahn Hyungseob.
1. Verward

**VERWARD**

 **2017 (c) tryss**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A JINSEOB SHORT STORY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(** aku ga salah lapak kok, ini beneran JINSEOB **)**

* * *

Woojin termangu di depan lokernya beberapa saat. Tangan kirinya masih menahan pintu loker sedangkan pandangannya jatuh pada _sticky note_ yang menempel di buku catatan Biologinya, padahal buku itu hilang sejak seminggu lalu. Baru kemudian, setelah rasa syoknya mereda, Woojin mencabut sticky note itu. Matanya menyimak setiap huruf yang tertulis disana dengan seksama;

 _ **'Kau meninggalkan buku ini di perpustakaan minggu lalu tapi aku selalu lupa untuk mengembalikannya. Maaf tidak bisa mengembalikannya langsung.**_

 _ **Park Jihoon.'**_

Tunggu dulu, lupakan soal buku yang tertinggal!

Senyum bahagia merekah di wajah Woojin, gingsulnya ikut mencuat," _Oh-my-god_ ," pekik Woojin lirih, ada nada gembira yang tertahan disana.

Woojin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengenyahkan apa yang barusan dilihat. Sungguh, dia masih tidak percaya kalau Park Jihoon yang menemukannya. Ada perasaan meletup-letup di dadanya.

Ada yang bingung?

Jadi begini.

Dua bulan lalu, Woojin sedang di ruang Konseling. Berhubung Woojin adalah Wakil Ketua Kedisiplinan, dia mendapat tugas untuk menulis ulang nama siswa yang melanggar. Sang ketua—Joo Haknyeon—sedang sakit kala itu, jadi Woojin bertugas menggantikannya.

Memang masih terlalu pagi untuk membuat keributan di sekolah tapi, Gurunya sudah menyeret seorang murid laki-laki ke ruang Konseling. Parasnya begitu polos dan cantik, bibirnya pink mengkilat dan tubuhnya mungil, namun kelakuannya yang sedikit urakan berbanding terbalik dengan penampilannya.

Woojin masih mengacuhkannya kala itu, dia harus segera menyelesaikan tugasnya dan masuk kelas.

"Duduk disini, Park Jihoon" Sang guru menepuk pundak Woojin pelan,"urus dia, ya, Woojin-ah."

"Baik."

Kemudian tinggallah dua orang itu di ruang Konseling, duduk berhadapan dengan Jihoon yang memainkan ponselnya tidak minat. Woojin mengamatinya dalam diam. Pesona Jihoon menjatuhkannya ke dalam fantasi yang liar, apalagi bibir mengkilat itu terlihat mengundang. Pergerakan Jihoon yang tiba-tiba menyakui ponselnya berhasil menarik Woojin kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Jadi aku dihukum apa?" Tanya Jihoon. Matanya berbinar polos, seakan sang Guru Konseling lah yang salah karena membawanya kemari.

"Memang apa salahmu?"

"Aku melompat pagar belakang karena telat. Itu juga kulakukan dengan terpaksa, aku tidak ingin _dia_ tahu aku dapat hukuman."

Woojin mengernyitkan dahinya," _Dia_? Apa kau menyebut ibumu ' _dia_ '?"

Jihoon terlihat terkejut," _Ah_ —bukan, aduh! _E-em_ , maksudku saudaraku. Dia akan marah kalau tahu ada namaku di buku Konseling."

Woojin mengangguk memaklumi. Ya, bagaimanapun juga, di dunia sebesar ini pasti ada saja saudara yang berperilaku seprotektif itu.

Pena di genggaman Woojin sudah siap di atas kertas,"Nama dan kelas?"

"Park Jihoon, XII-2." Jawab Jihoon singkat.

Tidak ada lagi percakapan berarti. Semua percakapan mereka terhenti dan Jihoon segera keluar setelah menerima pengurangan poin dan list hukuman. Yah, dia sebenarnya hanya diminta untuk membersihkan lobby sekolah. Jelas ini bukan hukuman yang berat untuk Jihoon. Lobby sekolah mereka kan selalu dibersihkan OB, jadi pasti tidak banyak hal yang perlu Jihoon lakukan.

Mungkin kejadiannya sudah dua bulan lalu tapi, getaran menyenangkan itu masih saja terasa jelas memenuhi rongga dadanya. Woojin tidak butuh apa-apa lagi, Park Jihoon seakan melengkapi segalanya.

* * *

Seharian itu Woojin dibuat lelah, otaknya hanya dibayang-bayangi senyum Jihoon. Oh, jangan bilang siapa-siapa, ya. Sebenarnya Woojin ini sering mencuri pandang pada Jihoon saat upacara. Tugasnya sebagai wakil ketua kedisiplinan membuatnya mudah berada di dekat Jihoon. Biasanya saat upacara dia akan berdiri di belakang barisan dan bertugas untuk tetap mempertahankan suasana kondusif upacara. Dan bonus lagi kalau Jihoon telat datang ke sekolah.

Seperti sudah ditakdirkan, saat pulang sekolah Woojin berpapasan dengan Jihoon di lobby sekolah. Hari sedang sangat panas dan banyak sekali siswa yang berkerumun di depan lobby menunggu jemputan. Beberapa membuka payung dan berjalan dengan temannya dalam satu payung saking panasnya, menyeberangi lapangan sekolah yang sangat luas diiringi candaan dan tawa.

Heh, siapa coba yang tidak bahagia saat pulang sekolah? Tidak ada.

Entah ada angin dari mana, saat menoleh, Woojin sudah mendapati Jihoon berdiri di sebelahnya dan melayangkan senyum yang begitu manis. Woojin kira, Jihoon sedang tidak tersenyum padanya kalau saja Jihoon tidak menyebutkan namanya pelan sambil menyapa,"Halo, Woojin..."

Kalau diandaikan, Woojin mungkin sudah leleh seperti es karena senyum seorang Park Jihoon. Hari yang panas itu entah mengapa, menjadi terasa sejuk.

Woojin menanggapinya dengan sebuah senyum kaku, tanda kalau dia masih tidak percaya Park Jihoon ada di hadapannya"H-halo."

Jihoon terkekeh pelan, matanya menyipit begitu indah, Woojin sampai lupa kalau makhluk di depannya ini adalah manusia.

"Mau menemaniku ke cafe seberang?"

Kembali Woojin terpaku, bukan karena senyum Jihoon lagi, melainkan karena ajakannya.

Apa ini bisa disebut ajakan kencan?

"Jadi, mau tidak?"

"Y-ya, tidak masalah."

* * *

Dan disinilah keduanya, duduk berhadapan di cafe seberang sekolah. Tempatnya sudah hampir penuh dan sebagian besar yang menempati bangku disana adalah siswa sekolah mereka.

"Akhirnya aku bisa kesini denganmu."

"Hah?"

Jihoon tersenyum ceria,"Aku selalu berharap bisa duduk disini," senyumnya terlampau menyilaukan,"bersamamu."

Coba bayangkan kalau kalian jadi Woojin, mungkin kalian sudah tidak ada di tempat. Melayang entah kemana. Tapi Woojin yang suka gugup seperti itu mana bisa menangkap maksud Jihoon dengan cepat.

Mau tidak mau Jihoon mengutarakan maksud kalimatnya,"Aku menyukaimu. Apa masih kurang jelas?" Senyum di wajah Jihoon luntur. Terlihat khawatir kalau Woojin akan menolak perasaannya.

Pada akhirnya, Woojin dapat memberikan balasan,"A-aku hanya tidak menyangka k-kau menyukaiku."

"Jadi—"

"Tentu saja aku juga menyukaimu!" balas Woojin cepat.

Jihoon tersenyum lebar, terlihat begitu bahagia. Begitu pula Woojin. Mungkin keduanya tidak memutuskan untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih. Status bukanlah sesuatu yang sangat mereka butuhkan. Saling melengkapi saja, rasanya sudah luar biasa.

* * *

Selama sebulan ini hubungan keduanya baik baik saja tapi, sejak dua hari lalu, Jihoon seolah menghindarinya. Itu bukan hanya perkiraan Woojin saja, beberapa teman juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Apalagi, selama sebulan itu keduanya seperti tidak terpisahkan.

Sebenarnya ada beberapa teman yang bilang kalau Jihoon berubah. Benar-benar berubah. Sifatnya yang ceria, binar matanya, senyumnya, kejahilannya, keramahannya, semuanya seakan terkikis tanpa jejak. Pemuda manis itu menjadi kaku dan dingin. Beberapa teman bahkan tidak berani mendekatinya. Kalau sudah seperti itu, mau memaksa Jihoon untuk bertemu pun, hasilnya pasti percuma. Yang ada, mereka hanya akan diam dan larut dalam rasa canggung. Menunggu sampai Jihoon terlihat lebih baik, mungkin menjadi opsi paling efektif.

Jam sekolah sudah usai, sebagian besar teman sekelas Woojin juga sudah banyak yang pulang. Kebanyakan dari mereka pulang lebih cepat karena takut kehujanan, apalagi langit sudah bergemuruh. Hanya tersisa Woojin, Lee Euiwoong— _sang bendahara kelas_ —, Joo Haknyeon— _teman sebangkunya sekaligus pacar Euiwoong_ —dan beberapa anak yang masih piket.

"Kalian benar-benar tidak ada masalah, kan?" Tanya Euiwoong penasaran.

"Tidak ada, kami baik-baik saja sebelumnya," Woojin menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi,"Apa Jihoon sudah bosan padaku?"

Euiwoong menyahut dengan cepat,"Heh, sembarangan!" Wajah imutnya terlihat berapi-api,"Jihoon bukan orang yang seperti itu. Mungkin dia memang punya masalah dan belum siap untuk berbagi.

"Lagian kalau dilihat-lihat, Jihoon mana tega bersikap seperti itu ke orang lain tanpa alasan," Haknyeon menyahut pelan. Mulutnya sibuk mengunyah jelly berbagai bentuk serta rasa. Euiwoong kadang mencomot beberapa jelly dari tangan Haknyeon dan ikut makan juga.

"W-woojin..."

Ketiga orang yang berada di dalam kelas itu sontak menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu masuk. Disana, berdiri seorang Park Jihoon. Matanya sembab, hidungnya sedikit memerah dan tangannya meremas tali ransel kuat.

Terlihat begitu ketakutan.

Woojin menghampirinya, menarik Jihoon untuk duduk di bangku terdekat, dua orang yang lain memilih pulang lebih dulu. Tidak baik juga menguping pembicaraan orang lain.

Baru saja duduk, Jihoon kembali menangis sampai bahunya bergetar hebat. Namun bukannya menenangkan, Woojin hanya membiarkan Jihoon terus menangis. Tangannya kanannya menggapai tangan kiri Jihoon, menyatukannya dalam sebuah genggaman lembut nan rapuh.

Tidak lama kemudian, Jihoon mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Woojin dengan binar mata yang menyedihkan,"I-ini hari terakhirku, a-aku harus bagaimana?"

Woojin mengerutkan dahinya bingung,"Apanya yang terakhir, Hoon? Kau masih disini."

Jihoon bergerak melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Woojin, membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah note bersampul coklat. Di pojok kanan atas, tertulis nama Ahn Hyungseob. Untuk kedua kalinya, Woojin dibuat bingung. Apalagi saat Jihoon menyerahkan note itu padanya, memintanya untuk membawa pulang dan membacanya di rumah.

"Tapi kena—"

"Kumohon, kau pasti akan mengerti setelah membacanya,"Jihoon menahan tangan Woojin yang berusaha menggapainya ketika ia akan pergi.

"Siapa Ahn Hyungseob?"

Jihoon menghela nafasnya, matanya terpejam erat hingga sebuah bulir air mata kembali jatuh. Dalam sekali langkah, Jihoon sudah berada tepat dihadapan Woojin, dengan kedua tangan yang membingkai wajah Woojin.

" _Aku menyayangimu._ "

Tidak ada pelukan. Tidak ada kecupan. Jihoon meninggalkannya dalam kebingungan.

* * *

Rasanya setahun berlalu dengan begitu cepat. Woojin tidak menyangka bahwa kelulusannya sudah berada di depan mata. Pribadinya tetap sama, tegas dan konyol di saat bersamaan. Dia juga bukan lagi wakil dari Joo Haknyeon. Dia tidak lagi mencatat siswa yang melanggar peraturan.

Dia tidak lagi, ingat rasanya _bahagia_.

Woojin mungkin masih dapat tersenyum dan tertawa. Dia mungkin memang sempat bahagia bersama temannya. Tapi ada satu hal yang menjadikan rongga hatinya dingin.

 _ **Park Jihoon.**_

Oh! Atau mungkin sebut saja _**Ahn Hyungseob**_?

Tuhan punya banyak cara untuk mempertemukan makhluk ciptaannya. Termasuk Woojin dan Hyungseob yang dipertemukan lewat Jihoon.

Hari itu, saat langit mendung dan bergemuruh. Setelah Jihoon mengatakan bahwa dia menyayangi Woojin, si pemuda manis itu seperti sadar dari tidur panjangnya. Binar matanya berubah bingung, suaranya bahkan tidak selembut biasanya. Penampilannya terlampau polos dan malu-malu. Dalam kebingungan, Woojin menatap note yang ada di tangannya.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Jihoon.

Woojin hanya menatap Jihoon kebingungan. Hanya dalam beberapa detik dan Jihoon sudah melupakannya? Tentu terasa tidak masuk akal.

"Kau...tidak ingat?" Suara Woojin terdengar khawatir. Serius, mana mungkin Jihoon tiba-tiba melupakannya. Mau dikemanakan ingatan tentang hari-hari bahagia mereka selama sebulan ini?

Jihoon menggeleng,"Le-lebih baik aku p-pulang saja."

Woojin gagal meraih tangan Jihoon dan menahannya. Mengejarnya pun Woojin enggan. Seakan Woojin tahu, jika dia tetap mengejar Jihoon dan menanyakan maksud dari semua ini, pemuda manis itu hanya akan menggeleng.

Sesampainya di rumah, Woojin benar-benar membuka note itu.

Beberapa halaman awal hanya berisi satu sampai tiga kalimat pendek, seperti; _Sebenarnya aku kenapa?, Kenapa aku bisa disini?, Aku ingin kembali,_ dan lain-lain.

Sampai di halaman ke tiga belas, catatannya mulai panjang. Setidaknya lebih dari tiga kalimat dalam satu halaman. Woojin mencari petunjuk tanggal, namun sepertinya si Hyungseob-Hyungseob ini kelupaan menulis tanggal.

 _ **'Jihoon pasti akan marah kalau tau aku telat. Serius! Dia pasti marah. Eh, tapi aku juga bersyukur setidaknya anggota kedisiplinan yang mencatatku tampan dan bukan guru tua yang itu, hehehe. Aku mungkin akan betah berada di sini sementara waktu.'**_

 _Apa, sih? Apanya yg kembali?_ Batin Woojin berperang namun tangannya bergerak membalik halaman per halaman.

Tidak ada yg istimewa. Isinya hanya curahan hari seorang remaja yang sedang diserang badai cinta. Walaupun merasa aneh, setidaknya Woojin ikut tersenyum karena seseorang begitu memperhatikannya.

Selama delapan belas tahun hidupnya, belum ada yang memperhatikan Woojin sebaik ini. Bahkan di dalam satu halaman, ada list makanan-minuman, kegiatan, tempat favorit Woojin, kebiasaan dan hal-hal sehubungan dengan Woojin yang lain. Sedikit terlihat seperti stalker tapi, Woojin rasa tidak masalah jika ada orang sebaik ini.

Kemudian ada satu halaman yang menarik perhatiannya. Catatannya panjang sampai ke beberapa halaman berikutnya dan tertera tanggal juga. Terdapat jejak-jejak tinta luntur yang sudah mengering, terlihat seperti pernah terkena tetesan air.

 _ **'24 Maret 2XXX'**_

Tepat seminggu sebelum Jihoon berubah mendiamkan Woojin.

 _ **'Aku tadi malam bermimpi. Jelas orang-orang akan menganggap bahwa mimpi adalah bunga tidur tapi, aku tahu mimpiku kali ini bukanlah hal yang sama. Mimpi itu adalah jawaban kenapa aku disini, terjebak dalam tubuh seorang Park Jihoon.**_

 _ **Selama dua bulan aku terjebak disini tanpa mengingat apapun. Hari demi hari berusaha mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan membingungkan dan aku menemukannya lewat mimpi itu. Secara tidak sengaja, aku dan Jihoon bertukar tubuh, entah bagaimana caranya. Padahal kami pun tidak saling kenal. Dari mimpi itu juga aku ingat, bahwa tubuhku sekarat dan jiwa Jihoon sedang tertidur di dalam tubuhku, menunggu giliran untuk kembali. Kembali ke tubuh asalnya.**_

 _ **Aku seorang pengidap**_ **Neurofibromatosis** _ **—**_ **kelainan genetik yang mengakibatkan pertumbuhan tumor pada saraf** _ **—sejak kecil. Jadi hidupku terasa monoton dan tidak menyenangkan.**_

 _ **Dan kini aku mengerti, alasan kenapa aku disini.**_

 _ **Tuhan ingin aku merasakan hidup normal dan menjadi remaja pada umumnya. Setidaknya begitu sebelum aku mati.**_

 _ **Dan bertemu Park Woojin sudah melengkapi segalanya. Seakan aku tidak butuh yang lain lagi. Aku tahu perasaanku ini tumbuh kian membesar. Aku ingin berada disini, biar Jihoon saja yang tetap disana. Sungguh aku selalu ingin di sisinya. Aku menyayanginya dengan tulus.**_

 _ **Aku mencintainya.'**_

Woojin tidak bodoh untuk mencerna setiap kata yang tertulis disana.

Jadi selama ini, Park Jihoon bukan _Jihoon_ , melainkan _Ahn Hyungseob_.

Jadi selama ini siapa yang Woojin sukai? Apa dia suka fisik Jihoon atau jiwa Hyungseob?

Tangannya membalik halaman kertas lebih cepat, menuju ke halaman terakhir. Tangannya meraba permukaan catatan dengan tulisan '30 Maret'. Itu sehari sebelum Jihoon tiba-tiba berubah. Kali ini lebih banyak jejak tinta yang luntur sampai akhirnya Woojin sadari, kalau jejak-jejak itu disana karena terkena tetesan air mata.

 _Apa... Hyungseob menulis sambil menangis?_

 _ **'Bagaimana rasanya, saat kau begitu menyayangi seseorang, tiba-tiba kau tahu kalau waktumu ternyata sudah habis?**_

 _ **Bingung? Jelas. Sedih? Sangat. Marah? Tentu saja. Tapi marah pada siapa? Tuhan? Tidak mungkin!**_

 _ **Lewat mimpi lagi. Aku mendapat peringatan. Dan ini lebih mengejutkan.**_

 _ **Aku bertemu dengan Jihoon. Dia meminta tubuhnya lagi, dan aku tidak bisa berkata tidak. Ini tubuhnya dan aku tidak berhak apapun. Aku hanya meminjam. Aku bilang pada Jihoon, bahwa aku sedang jatuh cinta. Dan dia tersenyum lebar sambil menggenggam tanganku. Dari senyum itu aku tahu kalau Jihoon juga sedang bingung. Dia seperti tidak tega untuk menghancurkan kebahagiaanku tapi dia ingin tubuhnya kembali. Jadi yang bisa kulakukan hanya mengalah.**_

 _ **Sebelum itu, aku sempat meminta satu hal lagi pada Jihoon. Sampai aku bisa menyerahkan note ini pada Woojin dan mengatakan bahwa aku menyayanginya, aku berharap Jihoon membiarkanku tinggal sebelum kami bertukar. Setidaknya saat aku kembali ke tubuhku, tidak ada yang akan kuselali.'**_

Secepat Woojin membaca halaman itu, secepat itu pula dia memutuskan. Bukan fisik Jihoon yang membuatnya jatuh cinta, melainkan Hyungseob yang ada di dalam tubuh Jihoon.

Ke halaman selanjutnya, Woojin hanya menemukan satu kalimat yang terdiri dari empat kata tertulis di tengah-tengah halaman; _**aku mencintaimu, Park Woojin**_.

Woojin berderai air mata, memeluk note itu sambil terisak pelan di dalam kamarnya. Rasanya ada yang hilang. Dia ingin bertemu Hyungseob, ingin menyentuh sosok aslinya— _sekalipun sosok aslinya mungkin buruk rupa_ —dan menyalurkan rasa yang ada.

Tapi bagaimana caranya?

Maka dari itu, Woojin memutuskan. Dia meperbolehkan dirinya sendiri berhubungan dengan orang lain tapi tidak dengan menyerahkan hatinya. Hatinya harus tetap menjadi milik Hyungseob. Dan setahun dalam kekosongan, Woojin hanya mencoba bertahan. Biarlah dia yang tahu bagaimana rasa itu terus berputar dalam relung dadanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

Bulan pertama kuliah, Woojin merasa bahagia. Setidaknya kuliahnya berjalan dengan lancar. Teman-teman barunya begitu menyenangkan tapi teman lamanya tetap yang terbaik.

Sejak beberapa menit yang lalu perutnya sudah minta diisi. Inginnya segera ke kantin tapi, Woojin harus mengambil beberapa buku di lokernya sebelum ke kantin. Katanya Haknyeon butuh beberapa referensi untuk tugas laporan. Omong-omong ini Haknyeon yang sama dengan yang jadi ketua kedisiplinan. Haknyeon yang sama juga yang jadi teman sebangkunya dan pacar Lee Euiwoong.

Woojin sampai di lokernya, membukanya dan buru-buru mengambil buku yang diperlukan. Merasa ada seseorang yang membuka loker sebelah, Woojin mundur selangkah sambil menutup pintu lokernya.

Sosok yang diperhatikan ikut menoleh, matanya membulat tidak percaya saat melihat Woojin.

"W-woojin?"

Woojin mengernyitkan dahinya, merasa tidak kenal dengan sosok dihadapannya tapi, seakan ada rasa familiar saat melihat binar matanya,"Siapa?" Tanya Woojin bingung.

"Aku—

.

.

.

.

.

—Hy-hyungseob. Ahn Hyungseob."

Tidak butuh waktu lama. Woojin menarik sosok itu ke dalam pelukannya, mendekapnya erat. Wajahnya bersembunyi di ceruk leher Hyungseob sambil bergumam,"Ya Tuhan, akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu."

Hyungseob diam, membalas pelukan Woojin tak kalah erat sambil tersenyum lebar. Usahanya tidak mengkhianati hasil.


	2. Verward: Unspoken (Hyungseob Centric)

Ternyata saya berhasil membodohi kalian, muhehehe. Walaupun aku sering typo, aku nggak akan salah kok kalo nulis nama. Anyway makasih untuk yang sudah meninggalkan review, fav ataupun follow. Ini hadiah special buat kalian.

* * *

Sequel: **Unspoken**

 **2017** (c) **tryss**

.

Park **Woojin** X Ahn **Hyungseob**

 **JINSEOB**

.

.

* * *

 ** _Hyungseob percaya pada perasaannya._**

* * *

.

.

Aku percaya, suatu keajaiban lahir untuk melahirkan keajaiban yang lain. Hari itu, dimana aku kembali membuka mataku dari koma, aku melihat ibuku yang duduk di sofa sambil membaca koran. Wajahnya terlihat letih dan menua, namun begitu aku memanggil namanya lirih, ia segera mendekatiku. Ia tersenyum dengan air mata yang berurai sambil menggenggam tanganku.

Ingin sekali rasanya menceritakan petualanganku sebagai Park Jihoon tapi aku merasa enggan. Menyimpannya sendiri terasa lebih baik. Bagaimanapun juga, jika aku mengingat hariku sebagai Park Jihoon, maka kenangan tentang Park Woojin akan menerpaku. Dan aku tidak ingin itu terjadi. Bisa mengingat namanya saja sudah suatu kelegaan yang luar biasa. Setidaknya, jatuh cinta pada Woojin merupakan kenangan terbaik yang kumiliki disisa waktuku yang terbilang pendek ini.

Penyakit yang kuderita semakin memburuk, aku tidak yakin akan hidup sampai menemui Woojin lagi. Sekiranya, aku berpikir seperti itu dulu. Namun Dokter selalu bilang, saat kau mengharapkan sesuatu, akan ada saatnya Tuhan memberikan apa yang kau harapkan. Jadi, dengan tidak tahu dirinya, aku berharap untuk bisa hidup normal dan sehat.

 _Hanya itu._

Aku tidak sekalipun berharap bertemu Woojin. Ya, walaupun aku juga ingin menemui pemuda itu. Tapi daripada menemui Woojin, bukankah harusnya aku menemui Jihoon lebih dulu?

Karena harapanku yang besar, aku juga harus berkorban banyak. Terapi yang awalnya kujalani setengah hati, kini kulakukan tanpa beban. Memang menyakitkan tapi aku yakin aku bisa.

Kemudian, pada suatu hari yang sedikit mendung, Ibu mendatangi kamar rawat inapku dengan senyum cerah. Maka dari itu, aku bertanya,' _Ibu dapat gaji besar?_ '

' _Tidak. Ini bahkan jauh lebih berharga dari gaji ibu._ '

' _Haruskah aku menebak?_ '

Ibu terkekeh pelan,' _Untuk apa menebak? Kau bahkan sudah_ tahu _._ '

Serius, saat itu aku tidak tahu apapun. Memangnya aku tahu apa? Semenjak bangun dari koma, yang bisa kulakukan hanya tidur di ranjang rumah sakit.

Ibu berujar,' _Dokter menyatakan kalau kau sudah membaik. Kau bisa pulang dan melakukan aktivitas normal yang ringan._ '

Tubuhku membeku. Novel yang kupegang jatuh ke pangkuan saat Ibu menarikku ke dalam sebuah pelukan erat. Sambil saling memeluk, kami menangis bahagia.

Rasanya kembali ke rumah sendiri setelah berbulan-bulan tidur di ranjang rumah sakit adalah hal paling membahagiakan. Tepat di hari yang sama juga, seorang tamu datang ke rumah. Ibu sedang memasak, jadi aku yang membukakan pintu. Wajahnya begitu familiar— _tidak, aku begitu kenal dengan wajah itu. Apalagi senyum menggemaskannya_.

"Hai, Hyungseob."

Sungguh, aku menangis begitu mendengar suaranya. Tangannya menyentuh pundakku, menarikku ke dalam pelukan ringan,"Kenapa menangis? Kau harusnya tersenyum."

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menangis kalau aku bisa bertemu denganmu di dunia nyata."

Aku mendorongnya pelan hingga pelukan kami terlepas dan menariknya duduk di kursi teras. Hujan sudah mulai turun sejak aku membukakan pintu untuk Jihoon. Ibu keluar, membawakan beberapa camilan dan selimut untuk kami. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan bisa duduk bersama Jihoon sambil menikmati hujan.

"Bagaimana caranya kau tahu rumahku dan datang kesini tepat di hari aku keluar dari rumah sakit?" Tanyaku.

Jihoon menoleh, tangannya menggengam secangkir coklat hangat dan biskuit,"Sekilas rasanya seperti mimpi dan deja vu. Tiba-tiba saja aku seperti ingat dimana rumahmu, kebiasaanmu, makanan kesukaanmu. Semua tentangmu, aku bisa ingat,"Jihoon tertawa lirih,"padahal kita sebenarnya tidak saling kenal."

Aku ikut tertawa,"Aku juga—"

"Kau juga?" Matanya membulat lucu.

"Aku jelas tahu rumahmu karena aku menggunakan tubuhmu, tapi rasanya aku merasa begitu dekat denganmu. Aku bahkan pernah melihat apa yang kau lakukan di saat tertentu. Seperti lapisan tipis yang mengambang samar-samar di depan mataku."

"M-menakjubkan—oh, iya! Bukannya kau suka seseorang?"

Seketika, aku merasa begitu malu,"J-jangan membahas itu. Aku malu."

"Aku mungkin bisa membantu mempertemukan kalian."

"Harusnya kau sudah melihatnya. Kita bertukar persis seperti permintaanku waktu itu."

"Iya aku tahu tapi, ingatanku hanya bertahan sampai aku pulang ke rumah. Besoknya aku tidak mengingat apapun tentang hari itu. Aku sudah mencoba berkali-kali, bahkan sampai datang ke seorang ahli hipnotis untuk mengembalikan ingatanku tapi, tetap tidak berhasil. Dia bilang, ada kerusakan memori cukup parah pada hari itu."

Kuraih tangan Jihoon ke dalam genggaman,"Kalau begitu jangan diingat. Biarkan itu jadi kenanganku sendiri—"

"TIDAK BISA!"

"Jihoon~ Kumohon, dia mungkin lebih menyukaimu daripada aku. I-ini semua bukan hal yang dapat diterima masyarakat umum. Mana ada yang mau percaya kita sudah bertukar tubuh? Cukup biar jadi rahasia kita saja. Aku sudah bahagia bisa kembali sehat dan bertemu denganmu."

Sejak hari itu, aku merasa terlengkapi. Jihoon berubah menjadi teman dekatku, bukan, aku lebih merasa kami jadi seperti saudara tanpa hubungab darah. Kami mengerti satu sama lain dengan baik dan saling menjaga.

Keinginanku untuk bertemu Jihoon menjadi kenyataan dan itu sudah cukup. Aku tidak ingin berharap bisa bertemu Park Woojin. Ia terlampau tinggi untuk kugapai.

Sampai setahun kemudian, aku benar-benar merasa begitu sehat. Dalam kurun waktu setahun itu juga, aku mengejar pelajaran yang tertinggal. Aku harus kuliah, bekerja, membahagiakan ibuku dan membanggakan ayah yang ada _disana_. Sudah cukup aku membiarkan Ibu kesepian selama aku koma.

Jihoon sekarang tinggal bersama kami. Saat itu orang tuanya mengajaknya pindah ke Daegu tapi dia tidak ingin meninggalkan Seoul. Dia bilang, terlalu banyak kenangan di Seoul sampai tidak ingin pergi. Berhubung rumah kami tersisa satu kamar kosong dan Jihoon sudah menjadi teman terbaikku, aku menawari Jihoon untuk tinggal serumah. Orang tuanya sempat menolak tapi giliran Ibuku yang bicara, mereka segera setuju.

Tidak terlalu banyak yang aku lakukan selama setahun belakangan. Dan itulah masalahnya. Terlalu banyak waktu luang dapat memenuhi kepalaku dengan pikiran yang tidak-tidak. Contohnya, mencari Woojin.

Sudah sering aku memikirkannya tapi berkat Jihoon— _yang selalu menawariku mencari orang yang kusukai_ —intensitas pikiran itu semakin besar. Menolak ataupun menyetujuinya tidak menjadi pilihanku. Aku akan tetap diam, enggan menggeleng ataupun mengangguk. Lagipula, apa gunanya kalau aku bertemu dengan Woojin? Dia— _mungkin saja_ —sudah punya kekasih. Apalagi saat seseorang sudah kuliah, kemungkinan untuk memiliki kekasih jauh lebih besar. Ketakutanku terhadap Park Woojin yang memiliki kekasih begitu besar, namun aku juga tidak berbuat suatu hal yang dapat mempertahankan masa men _jomblo_ Woojin.

Rasanya asing sekali mengingat dulu kami pernah sangat dekat. Sedekat itu sampai warga sekolah menjuluki kami pasangan terpopuler padahal pacaran saja tidak. Namun sekarang, untuk berpapasanpun kami tidak sama sekali.

Suatu sore, saat aku dan Jihoon punya waktu luang, kami pergi ke cafe. Ada Bae Jinyoung— _kekasih Jihoon sejak mereka tingkat akhir_. Mereka bertemu di stasiun bawah tanah dengan begitu manis. Aku saja sampai berharap masih bisa bertukar tubuh lagi dengan Jihoon. Sungguh, sosok Bae Jinyoung begitu sempurna. Dia tampan, penyayang dan perhatian. Jihoon terlihat sangat bahagia saat bersama Jinyoung.

Lalu ada— _ehem_ —Kang Daniel, kakak tingkat yang membinaku dan Jihoon saat ospek.

 _Please_ , aku tidak ingin menjelaskan Daniel _sunbae_ terlalu banyak atau nantinya malah jatuh terlalu dalam padanya. Dia baik dan peduli kepada banyak orang. Semua orang pasti merasa special saat bersama Daniel _sunbae_ , karena itu aku tidak ingin berharap banyak.

Jihoon sempat bilang bahwa Daniel _sunbae_ menunjukkan ketertarikan padaku tapi, seseorang selalu muncul memenuhi kepalaku sesaat setelah aku memutuskan untuk menerima eksistensi Daniel _sunbae_. Selalu begitu.

Tidakkah Park Woojin begitu kejam?

Dia bahkan tidak berada di sekitarku ( _mungkin juga tidak tahu bahwa aku hidup dunia_ ) tapi, kenapa namanya selalu merekat dalam ingatanku? Membayangiku dengan kenangan-kenangan kami di masa lampau.

Bukankah itu namanya kejam?

Sudah setahun lebih aku seperti ini, jelas aku ingin menyerah. Aku ingin berhenti terus memikirkan pemuda bergingsul itu tapi, dia sepertinya tidak ingin membuatku berhenti memikirkannya.

Malamnya aku mendatangi kamar Jihoon dan berbaring di sebelahnya. Kukira dia sudah tidur sebelum dia menanyakan keadaanku tanpa membuka mata,"Ada yang mengganggumu?"

"Park Woojin."

Aku sudah lelah. Woojin terus menghantuiku dan Jihoon harus tahu ini.

Jihoon membuka mata, mimik wajahnya kaget sambil memandangku tidak percaya,"Jangan bilang...," Aku membiarkan Jihoon mengutarakan tebakannya,"dia yang kau sukai selama ini."

Aku tidak menjawab, tidak juga menyanggah.

"Park Woojin, wakil kedisiplinan itu, kan?"

Aku diam namun tetap mengangguk.

"Kau harusnya bilang dari awal, aku bisa menolongmu—"

"Dia—" suaraku tersangkut ditenggorokan, aku takut,"Dia pasti tidak menyukaiku tapi, _kau_."

Jihoon menghela nafasnya,"HEH! DIA BODOH KALAU TIDAK MENYUKAIMU! Daniel _sunbae_ yang disukai banyak orang saja tergila-gila padamu, apalagi Woojin,"

"Sudah, ayo tidur saja."

Dia pasti mengerti bahwa aku tidak ingin mendengarnya mengomel. Aku bahkan masih sempat mendengar gumaman dan dengusan kesalnya sebelum jatuh tertidur.

* * *

Tidak ada yang lebih mengesalkan daripada mendapat jadwal kuliah pagi padahal harusnya aku masih bisa tidur sampai pukul sepuluh nanti. Terkutuklah dosen yang seenak perut buncitnya itu mengganti jadwal. Aku kesal sekali!

Terlalu banyak tenaga yang kugunakan untuk membuka lokerku sampai pemilik loker sebelah berjengit kaget. Aku sempat melihat tubuhnya melonjak kecil tapi, masa bodoh. Dosen buncit itu telah mendidihkan darahku.

Aku merasakan pergerakan dari pemuda pemilik loker sebelah kiriku. Kami belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Aku memang pernah bertemu dengan Kim Taedong, pemilik loker sebelah kananku. Kami satu jurusan dan sering bertemu tapi, tidak dengan pemuda ini. Mungkin jadwal kami sangat kontras sehingga tidak sempat bertatap wajah satu kalipun. Jadi, sebelum kesempatanku menyapanya tinggal kenangan, aku berbalik sambil menutup lokerku juga.

Namun bukan ini yang aku inginkan. Aku jelas merindukan pemuda ini tapi, tidak dengan pertemuan semacam ini. _Aku... belum siap_.

"W-woojin?"

 _Kenapa harus sekarang?_

"Siapa?" Tanyanya.

Aku terlalu ragu untuk menjawab tapi, tidak yakin pula jika harus diam saja.

"Aku," _Ibu, Jihoonie, tolong aku_ ,"Hy-hyungseob. Ahn Hyungseob."

Yang aku tahu, ketika Woojin mengurungku dalam pelukan eratnya, aku merasa bahwa memang seharusnya pelukan itu untukku. Hangat, sama seperti dahulu kala. Gumaman bahagia menggerakkanku untuk memeluknya tak kalah erat.

 _Rasanya_..., masih seperti dulu.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
